macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Polarjack77/2019 Macy's Parade Predi-Con Booth: Polar The Theater Kid
Welcome to my booth! I'm Polar The Theater Kid! So let's who should make this year the biggest block party ever! Balloons New-york-november-22-sonic-450w-119730739.jpg|SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (Paramount Pictures and SEGA) Spongebob-squarepants-2013-macys-thanks-giving-day-parade-iconic-balloons-sohelee1.jpg|SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS (Nickelodeon) Thomas (1).jpg|THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE (Fisher-Price) 1412115551 PowerRanger.jpg|RED MIGHTY MORPHING POWER RANGER (Hasbro) Pikachu with SnowPika (Version 3).PNG|PIKACHU (The Pokemon Company International) Ronald McDonald.jpg|RONALD MCDONALD (McDonald's) Dino Balloon.jpg|DINO (Sinclair Oil Corporation) Trolls.jpg|TROLLS (DreamWorks Animation) Wimpy Kid Earmuffs Dented.jpg|GREG HEFFLEY from DIARY OF A WIMPY KID (Abrams Publishing) Paw Patrol's Chase.jpg|CHASE from PAW PATROL (Spin Master) Dr. Seuss' The Grinch.jpg|DR. SUESS' THE GRINCH (Illumination Entertainment) Olaf From Frozen.jpg|OLAF from WALT DISNEY'S FROZEN II (Walt Disney Pictures) Goku Balloon.png|GOKU from DRAGON BALL (Funimation) Blue from Blue's Clues Balloon 2001.JPG|(NEW for 2019!) BLUE from BLUE'S CLUES AND YOU (Nickelodeon) ROBLOX Guest with a JetPack Parade Balloon idea for the Macy's Parade.jpg|(NEW for 2019!) ROBLOXIAN (Roblox International) Tin Man Fanrendering.jpg|(NEW for 2019!) THE TIN MAN from the WIZARD OF OZ (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) Elf.JPG|New Lines Cinema's ELF cast (New Lines Cinema) Astronaut Snoopy balloon idea.jpg|(NEW for 2019!) ASTRONAUT SNOOPY (Peanuts Worldwide) The Very Hungry Caterpillar balloon idea.jpg|THE VERY HUNGRY CATERPILLAR and the ILLUSIVE APPLE (New World Publishing) Novelty Balloons Yellow Star.jpg|MACY'S YELLOW STARS Blue And White Macy's Stars.jpg|MACY'S BLUE STARS Red Believe Star.jpg|RED BELIEVE STARS Harold-The-Fireman-Novelty-Balloon-Macys-Thanksgiving-Parade-2017.jpg|HAROLD THE FIREMAN Kit, Charlie And C.J. Elves.jpg|KIT, CHARLIE AND C.J. HOLIDAY ELVES Cloe The Holiday Clown.jpg|CLOE THE HOLIDAY CLOWN American Spheres.png|AMERICA SPHERES Uncle-sam-balloon.jpg|UNCLE SAM Dragon.jpg|REX THE HAPPY DRAGON Ice Cream Balloon 2019.jpg|(NEW for 2019!) STRAWBERRY/PISTACHIO ICE CREAM CONE Balloon-macys-gold.jpg|MACY'S GOLDEN STAR TRIO Balloonicles 1531931578 Aflac-Balloonicle.jpg|THE AFLAC DUCK (Aflac, Inc.) Go Bowling.jpg|GO BOWLING (GoBowling.com) Sinclair's Baby Dinos.png|THREE BABY DINOS (Sinclair Oil Corporation) Airblown Inflatable Idea.jpg|(NEW for 2019!) AIRBLOWN INFLATABLES (Gemmy Industries) Rock'Em Sock'Em Robots.jpg|(NEW for 2019!) ROCK'EM SOCK'EM ROBOTS (Mattel Inc.) 1535648533 bull-dog.png|BULLDOG Trikealloon 1536554224 tough guy.png|TOUGH GUY 1536554201 nutcracker.png|NUTCRACKER Trikealloon Mouse-King-Macys-Parade-2018-Balloonicles-300x300.png|MOUSE KING Trikealloon Floats 1542593530 macystomturkeyfloat.png|TOM TURKEY 1536588251 123sesamestreetfloat.png|1-2-3 SESAME STREET (Sesame Workshop) Marion-Carole Showboat.png|MARION-CAROLE SHOWBOAT 1540410728 1536674946 mount rushmore.png|MOUNT RUSHMORE'S AMERICAN PRIDE (South Dakota Department of Tourism) 1536077417 homewood.png|ON THE ROLL AGAIN (Homewood Suites by Hilton) Macy's Santaland Express.jpg|MACY'S SANTALAND EXPRESS 1469642554 Floats 0003s 0015 FrozenFallRun-DiscoverNHL.jpg|FROZEN FALL FUN (Discover Card and NHL) Big-City-Cheer-Macys-Parade-2018-Floats-300x300.png|BIG CITY CHEER! (Spirit of America Productions) 1536588675 buildabearfloat.png|DISCOVER ADVENTURE! (Build-A-Bear Workshop) 1469642951 Floats 0003s 0006 SnoopysDoghouse-PEANUTS.jpg|SNOOPY'S DOGHOUSE (Peanuts Worldwide) 1469643121 Floats 0003s 0009 HeartwarmingHolidayCountdown-Hallmark.jpg|HEARTWARMING HOLIDAY COUNTDOWN (Hallmark Channel) 1536588641 balsamhillfloat.png|DECK THE HALLS (Balsm Hills) New Sour Patch Kids Float.png|PARADE DAY MISCHIEF (Sour Patch Kids) 1536588709 bake shop.png|EVERYONE'S FAVORITE BAKE SHOP (Entenmann's) 1536588191 green gaint.png|HARVEST IN THE VALLEY (Green Giant) 1536587944 singing tree.png|MACY'S SINGING CHRISTMAS TREE (Delta Airlines) 1542593549 kalaharifloat.png|SPLASHING SAFARI ADVENTURE! (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) 1542592992 kinder.png|CHOCOLATE FANASTY FACTORY (Kinder) Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.jpg|RISE OF THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES (Nickelodeon) Blue'sclues.jpg|(NEW for 2019!) BLUE'S CLUES AND YOU (Nickelodeon) 220px-Cec-pizzagames.png|(NEW for 2019!) VIVA MOUSE VEGAS (Chuck E. Cheese's New_York_Life_Insurance_Company_logo.png|(NEW for 2019!) SUPER SILLY SKYSCRAPERS (New York Life) OnceUponAMattress.jpg|(NEW for 2019!) ONCE UPON A MATTRESS 60th ANNIVERSARY (Rodger & Hemmistein Musicals) Santa Claus.jpg|(NEW for 2019!) SANTA'S SLEIGH Marching Bands *Macy's Great American Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *West Carolina University Pride of the Mountains Marching Band (Cullowhee, North Carolina) *The Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band (St. Petersburg, Florida) *Franklin Reigonal H.S. Panthers Band (Murraysville, Pennsylvania) *Madison Central H.S. Marching Band (Richmond, Kentucky) *Ronald Reagan H.S. Marching Band (San Antonio, Texas) *Martin Luther King H.S. Kings of Halftime (Lithonia, Georgia) *Catalina H.S. Falcon Band (Tuscon, Arizona) *Blue Springs H.S. Golden Regiment (Blue Springs, Missouri) *Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine (Baltimore, Maryland) Performance Groups *Spirit of America Cheer *Spirit of America Dance Team *The Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Broadway musicals NBC *Hadestown *Tootsie *Frozen *Beetlejuice CBS *The Prom *Be More Chill *Oklahoma! Category:Blog posts